Can I Reach You, My Star?
by nahunna
Summary: Kau adalah bintang yang terlalu jauh untuk ku raih, terlalu tinggi untuk ku gapai. Kisah Oh Sehun yang menyukai Kim Jongin yang terlampau tinggi untuknya. Dapatkah sehun dapat meraihnya? atau hanya akan jadi angan belaka? Kaihun, Chanbaek, GS for sehun and baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

**CAN I REACH YOU?**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun (GS)**  
**Kim Jongin**  
**Park Chanyeol**  
**Byun Baekhyun**  
**Xi Luhan**  
**dan berkebang sesuai cerita**

**Pairing : Kaihun, Chanbaek**

**Warning : Typo, dll**

**Exo belong to SM but the story belong to me :D no plagiat ok?**

**so happy reading ^_^**

**Sehun Pov**

Kim Jongin atau yang lebih akrab di sapa Kai oleh teman temannya adalah salah satu namja yang paling terkenal di SM High School, yaa mungkin sejenis kingka. Lihat saja matanya yang tajam, bibirnya yang tebal, tubuh tingginya yang tegap, jangan lupakan kulit kecoklatannya yang erm sexy. Tak hanya fisik, Kai juga pintar dan atletis. Tak heran banyak sekali yeoja dan namja yang sangat memujanya. Tak terkecuali aku Oh Sehun, yeoja pucat yang tak ada apa apanya di bandingkan dia. Aku tidak menarik aku tidak pintar dan aku bodoh soal olahraga, lalu apa artinya aku ini. Kau tahu, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, melihat senyumannya yang rupawan terpancar di sela gelak tawanya bersama teman teman popular nya. Hnnn yaa aku tak layak ada disana hanya untuk berbagi kursi dengannya. Tetapi tidak apa, masih bisa meihatnya membuatku bahagia.

**Normal Pov  
**"Yak oh sehun sedang apa di sini? Tidak makan?" seseorang menepuk gadis pucat di depannya  
"Yak baekkie kau mengagetkanku! Aku emm" jawabnya terbata  
"ehmm memandang pria hitam itu lagi eoh?" kata nya terseyum jahil  
"Tii tidak ah … ayo makan " sehun menarik gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu

* * *

"Hei Oh Sehun, kau harusnya mendekatinya kalau kau menginginkannya" baekkie membuka pembicaraan di sela acara makan siang mereka.  
"Ani, kau tahu kan dia siapa. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mendekatinya" yeoja kurus itu membalas sambil memasukan beberapa kimchi ke mulut mungil nya.  
"Memang kenapa? Kalo direbut orang nanti kau menangis lohh" goda baekhyun sambil mencolek colek pipi tirus sehun.  
"Biar saja" balasnya dengan memajukan bibirnya. Tidak sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Sehun yakin akan sangat sakit bila melihat kai dengan orang lain. Tapi apa boleh buat kai hanya bintang baginya yang terlalu sulit ia gapai, terlalu jauh hingga sehun tak tahu berapa jarak darinya dengan kai.  
"Heh kau yakin?" sahabatnya sedikit kaget mendengarnya.  
"Hn ne" sehun memutar matanya bosan.

* * *

Kalau ditanya bagaimana bisa sehun jatuh cinta pada jongin itu sangat aneh. Bukan karena ia pintar atau tampan. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu soal kepopuleran jongin. Sehun hanya murid baru kala itu. Ia tak tahu apa apa mengenai kingka atau sejenisnya. Hari itu sehun sedang piket, ia sedang membuang sampah ketika terkejutnya ia saat melihat seonggok /? Manusia tengah tertidur lelap di bangku taman sekolah. Sehun kagum, namja itu terlihat tenang dan sangat indah namun terbersit kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya. Sehun tidak mendekat ia takut atau lebih tepatnya malu. Ia bahkan hanya berdiri disana sambil menunggu si empunya badan terbangun dan pulang.  
"siapa ya dia? Aku tak pernah melihatnya" gumam sehun pelan. Namja itu pun tiba tiba terbangun dengan wajah kusut khas orang baru bangun tidur tentunya dan berjalan pergi.  
sehun segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon sakura terdekat dengannya. Jatungnya berdegup, pipinya memanas "apa aku menyukainya? Tidak tidak baru saja bertemu. Oh sehun kau bodoh" yeoja itu berkata dalam hati.  
ya begitulah setelah itu sehun mulai sering memandangi seorang kim jongin yang notabene adalah tetangga kelasnya sendiri.  
***

Tuk tuk tuk dengan lincahnya pemuda tampan itu mendribble bola ditengah lapangan. Seorang namja jangkung mendekatinya "Yow bro main basket lagi huh? Tidak bosan?"  
"Kau tahu kan Park Chanyeol, ini hobiku" namja kecoklatan itu masih berkutat dengan bola basketnya.  
"Ya tapi tidak setiap hari juga kan kkamjong" namja jangkung itu pun merebut bola basketnya.  
"Lihat, tak sadar heum gadis itu menontonmu dari tadi" pandangannya menuju ke yeoja manis berkulit putih yang sedang mematung ketika Chanyeol menunjuknya. Gadis itu pun sontak berlari pergi.  
"Memang kenapa? Banyak gadis yang sering memandangiku" jawabnya simple  
"Kau bodoh atau tidak peka, dia selalu melihatmu setiap saat"  
"Heh? Biar saja"  
kalau soal wanita kai tidak mau mengurusinya, baginya wanita hanya mengejar paras serta otaknya bukan hatinya. Memuakkan batinnya.

* * *

"Kyaaa baekkieeeeeee T_T" gadis berambut caramel berlari ke arah sahabatnya dan berhambur kedalam pelukannya.  
"Hei hei ada apa sehunnie?"  
"Hwaaa tadi chanyeol menunjukku saat aku memandangi kai, aku rasa aku ketahuan hikss baekkie eothokkae?" gadis itu merengek sejadi jadinya  
"Makanya jangan hanya menjadi stalker -_-" jawabnya cuek "Kau harus lebih berhati hati arra?"  
hanya anggukan kecil yang lolos dari yeoja pucat itu.  
"Sana cuci muka! Kau jelek sehunnie" goda baekhyun  
"Kya Baekkie jahat, baik aku akan ke toilet" gadis itu melepas pelukannya, mengusak sedikit wajahnya dan bangkit menuju pintu kelasnya. akhirnya ia tiba di ambang pintu ketika suara seseorang mengintrupsi gendang telinganya.  
"Eh anu tao ada?" sehun mengangkat dagunya berusaha memperjelas sesosok orang di hadapannya. Pandangannya masih kabur karena air mata. Setelah di rasa sudah jelas sehun membelalakan matanya, "Jongin.."

TBC

Uwaa pendek banget, udah lama gak nulis sih -,- need saran :D gomapta  
don't be a silent reader ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong :D mian ya kemaren pendek banget -_-  
lagi gak ada kerjaan jadi update lebih cepet

**CAN I REACH YOU, MY STAR?**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun (GS)**  
**Kim Jongin**  
**Park Chanyeol**  
**Byun Baekhyun(GS)**  
**Xi Luhan(GS)**  
**dan berkembang sesuai cerita**

**Pairing : Kaihun, Chanbaek, sisanye temukan sendiri**

**Warning : Typo, dll**

**Exo belong to SM but the story belong to me :D no plagiat ok?**

**so happy reading ^_^**

* * *

"Kya Baekkie jahat, baik aku akan ke toilet" gadis itu melepas pelukannya, mengusak sedikit wajahnya dan bangkit menuju pintu kelasnya. akhirnya ia tiba di ambang pintu ketika suara seseorang mengintrupsi gendang telinganya.  
"Eh anu tao ada?" sehun mengangkat dagunya berusaha memperjelas sesosok orang di hadapannya. Pandangannya masih kabur karena air mata. Setelah di rasa sudah jelas sehun membelalakan matanya, "Jongin.."

* * *

"jongin" batin sehun, ia tak menyangka siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia pindah ke SM SHS baru kali ini Kim Jongin berbicara padanya. Sehun malu, gadis itu bingung harus berkata apa, bingung harus berdikap seperti apa. Ingin rasanya ia melompat dalam pelukan namja di hadapannya namun tidak, sehun terlalu malu.  
"hei nona aku bicara padamu" intrupsi namja gelap/? Itu membuyarkan lamunan sehun.  
"aaaa tao ya ada di dalam" demi sooman ahjussi yang sudah tua/? Sehun ingin meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbicara normal. Berat rasanya berbicara di depan namja yang ia sukai. Sehun bodoh yaa itu pikirnya sekarang.  
"oh ne gamsahamnida" namja itu tersenyum dengan penuh karisma, ingatkan sehun untuk tetap tersadar dan tidak pingsan di hadapan kai.  
kai melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan dan sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri hingga mereka nyaris bertabrakan. Sehun semakin salah tingkah. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong tubuh tegap jongin dan berhambur keluar menuju toilet dan berteriak. Tapi tidak sehun hanya bisa menunduk.  
"Maaf" gumam sehun pelan namun masih bisa di dengar seorang kim jongin.  
"bukan salahmu" kai akhirnya masuk terlebih dahulu dan menemui tao. Ya tao adalah ketua kelas 2-B yaitu kelas sehun sekaligus sahabat kim jongin.  
Sehun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia menabrak beberapa siswa di koridor, tapi sehun tidak memperdulikannya, rasa malunya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

* * *

"kau bodoh oh sehun"  
Ia memandang dirinya dalam cermin.  
"bagaimana jika ia tahu, kalau aku menyukainya? Pasti ia akan menjauhiku, semakin jauh dari biasanya. Kyaa pabo pabo pabo" sehun mengacak ngacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.  
"Hei cantik ini bukan tempatmu" suara berat tiba tiba terdengar menyeruak ke gendang telinga sehun.  
'He? Apa maksudnya?' sehun berkata dalam hati, ia menoleh mencari sumber suara.  
Alangkah kagetnya sehun, sorang namja tinggi menjulang berparas tegas serta mata tajam sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyeringai.  
"Kau salah masuk toilet cantik. Ini toilet pria. Ah kau bahkan tetap cantik meski rambut berantakan dan mata sembapmu itu"  
namja itu mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah. Sehun takut, akhirnya ia berteriak "kyaaa-"belum sempat sehun berteriak lama, namja jangkung itu dengan sigap menarik sehun dan membekap mulutnya lalu membawanya ke salah satu bilik toilet. Sehun takut, ia bergerak gelisah dan meronta minta di lepaskan.  
"Ssst aku tidak akan macam macam. Kau lihat segerombolan namja ingusan sedang otw/? Ke mari" mereka mengintip di cela cela pintu.  
"Kau akan dalam bahaya jika mereka melihatmu"  
syukurlah sehun mengelus dadanya perlahan. Untung dia bukan orang jahat.  
namja itu akhirnya melapaskan sehun.  
"Nah sudah aman"  
"Anu. . . gamsahamnida " sehun menunduk malu  
'manis' batin namja itu.  
"welcome" ia terseyum dan mengusak pelan rambut sehun yang masih berantakan. "sudah keluar sana. Nanti ketahuan"  
"ne" sehun keluar dan berjalan menuju kelas.  
Namja tadi pun akan keluar toilet ketika ia menginjak sesuatu di bawah sana "eh name tag? Oh Sehun… hmm nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" namja itu terseyum seraya memasukan benda persegi itu kesaku celananya.

* * *

"Ini hari apa sih? Kenapa aku sial sekali" sehun meruntuki nasibnya sambil berjalan sembari membenahi rambutnya. "ah yang tadi itu siapa ya ._." sehun berjalan memasuki kelas.  
'ah sial dia masih disitu' sehun hendak berbalik namun seseorang menariknya masuk.  
"Yak oh sehun kenapa pergi lagi huh?"  
"Anu baekkie, aku tidak bisa dekat dekat dengannya kan kau tahu itu" sehun berbisik  
"kau ini pabo atau apa, jarang jarang dia ada di sekitarmu kan"  
"tapi baekkie aku malu" sehun berupaya melepaskan diri.  
"Uhmm permisi" seorang namja berdiri di belakang mereka.  
'mampus kan kim jongin lagi'  
"Yak kalian berdua menyingkir dari pintu, temanku mau lewat" tao bertolak pinggang di belakang kai.  
"kalian ini memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu, dasar yeoja yeoja aneh."  
"eh apa kau bilang mata panda? Sini kau!" baekkie mengambil ancang ancang untuk mengejar tao, dan ya tinggal mereka berdua-kaihun yang masih saling tatap di depan pintu.  
hening seketika dan akhirnya kai membuka pembicaraan.  
"sebentar lagi bel, aku pergi dulu ya"  
"eeh nnn nee, hati hati" sehun terbata  
"kelasku kan hanya di sebelah" kai menahan tawa.  
"ah ia siapa tahu nanti tersandung gitu" sehun mencoba menutupi kebodohannya.  
tak ada jawaban dari kai ia hanya tertawa seraya berjalan melewati sehun yang mematung dia ambang pintu.

* * *

Baekhyun pov  
yaaah sehun malah piket dan menyuruhku pulang duluan, huh jadi sendirian kan.  
aku berjalan gontai menuju gerbang ketika  
BRAAAK  
"aww" sesorang menabrakku dengan sepedanya. Aduh sakit sekali. Sialan tidak lihat lihat apa. Aku memandangnya. Dia tiang listrik sepertinya. Tinggi sekali, matanya besar, telinganya juga besar, hnn apa dia raksasa. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku menunggu ia berkata maaf. Namun tak kunjung juga kata kata itu terdengar.  
"yak aku hanya akan berdiri disana pabo? Kau menabrakku. Dimana matamu?"  
baekhyun tak tahan, ingin rasanya membanting namja di hadapannya.  
"itu salahmu kenapa melamun" ia mejawab ketus.  
"hei apa kau bilang? Setidaknya kau kan terluka. Cepat minta maaf"  
"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf manis?" nadanya meremehkan  
"Karena kau menabrakku"  
"Aish baru kali ini ada yeoja yang berani marah padaku, kau hebat sekali nona eyeliner"  
"Cepat minta maaf telinga gajah!"  
"Hei aku Park chanyeol, kau tidak kenal? Aku bukan telinga gajah!"  
"Heh memangnya penting, yasudah kalau tidak mau minta maaf dasar telinga gajah"  
aku mulai berdiri dan membersihkan rok dari tanah dan debu yang menempel. Ah sial kakiku sakit sekali.  
"Baik baik aku minta maaf, kau mau aku antar pulang?" heh akhirnya namja tidak sopan itu meminta maaf juga.  
"Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri" aku berupaya bejalan namun. SRAAAK "ah" sakit sekali. Aku terjatuh, ternyata lututku berdarah. Bagaimana ini T,T  
"Kan sudah kubilang. Cepat naik"  
"Tidak"  
"Keras kepala" namja jangkung itu turun dari sepedanya dan mengangkat tubuhku dan menudukannya di kursi belakang sepedanya.  
"Duduk yang manis saja byun baekhyun"  
"Hei tahu dari mana kau?"  
"Name tagmu" namja itu naik dan mengayuh sepedanya. Eoh bukankah dia kingka juga? Kenapa dia naik sepeda? Ah sudahlah yang penting dia sudah minta maaf.  
sepdanya terus melaju. Kami banyak bercerita di sepanjang jalan. Lumayan juga namja ini tak sesombong saat bertemu tadi.

* * *

Sehun Pov:  
Ah kenapa banyak sekali sampahnya. Aku membuang sampah di dekat taman. Lagi lagi aku melihat kim jongin tertidur di bangku taman. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Polos sekali wajahnya ketika tidur. Aku inginn sekali menyentuhnya. Tak kusadari aku sudah berjongkok di hadapannya yang tertidur menghadapku. 'jongin akhirnya aku bisa dekatmu, ya tapi hanya saat kau tertidur hehehe' aku begumam pelan. Aku memandang ke langit. Sepertinya akan hujan. Tapi bagaimana aku membangunkannya. Aah eothokkae /aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.  
"jjjjongin-ah.. bangun" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya sedikit.  
"ehmm eomma" namja dihadapanku melenguh tapi tetap tidak terbangun.  
"jongin-ah . . ayo bangun" aku terus memanggilnya.  
"Eomma Eomma" ia semakin jelas meneriakan kata eomma. Mungkin ia pikir aku ibunya hehe manis juga.  
"Jongin-ah sudah sore ayo ba-"  
belum sempat aku mengakhiri kalimatku ia terbangun dan memelukku  
"eomma Bogoshippo"  
DEG

TBC  
haha ini ff macam apa xD hayo tebak siapa namja yang di toilet? Hihi


End file.
